heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dünd
The hunting hounds of Nullondia are legendary for their ability to track anything anywhere. They are simply more intelligent and cunning than any other animals. However, these traits are not what make them ideal for tracking. It is their ability to trick quarry into doing exactly what they want that makes them superior hunters. Amongst these Doggin, Dünd is a sovereign. Not only is he a superior tracker, but Dünd has the ability to simply paralyze his prey with fear. His mere glance is enough to stop all but the most skilled of warriors in their tracks, rendering them helpless and an easy target. Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 5 *Point Value: 110 Abilities *'Crippling Gaze 15' Before moving, you may choose a figure within 5 clear sight spaces of Dünd. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 15 or higher remove all order markers on the chosen figure's army card (or cards if your opponent has more than one common card for that figure). Synergy *Agent Skahen: Cover Fire When Agent Skahen wounds an opponent's figure Dünd may move up to 4 spaces if he is within 8 clear sight spaces of Agent Skahen. *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 If Otonashi begins her move adjacent to Dünd she may move 4 additional spaces. Behind the Game *'Engagement Requirements Crippling Gaze 15' Can I use Dünd's Crippling Gaze 15 on a figure within the 5 clear sight spaces if Dund is engaged to a different figure? Yes, it's a special power, not an attack. Because of that, it is not covered under the engagement rules. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Dünd is a close-range fighter. His move of 6 helps greatly, allowing him to dart in and out of combat with ease, but his average attack value makes it difficult for him to be a powerful fighter. His high move value and average attack value make him best suited to be a scavenger/scout, a unit that preys on the isolated and weakened, making him ideal for finishing off weakened heroes or scattered squads. Interestingly, this fits in very well with the Doggin style of life – Dünd appears to be a very thematic unit. With 4 life, Dünd can take a few hits, but ultimately cannot sustain prolonged combat. His defense of 5 helps greatly, though, acting as a very tough shield against many attacks. Five defense can survive against most squad units, and against some heroes as well. Even in the even that it is breached (Dünd's size, fortunately, prevents against abilities that remove defense, such as Maul (Deathstalkers) or Whip 12 (James Murphy) Dünd's 4 life should serve as an excellent insurance policy, but make him vulnerable in prolonged combat. Since Dünd is not good at surviving in a prolonged fight, it is not necessarily a wise idea to use him as an anti-horde unit. Horde units tend to move in large groups, and large groups generally take a long time to kill. Dünd is best used to assassinate isolated units. He is a hunter, not a brawler. Try to avoid getting Dünd into a situation in which he is greatly outnumbered (slightly outnumbered is not always bad, depending on who he is facing). With a 30% probability of working, Crippling Gaze 15 is a useful ability, though perhaps not as reliable as some special abilities, such as Whip 12 (James Murphy) or Vanish 9 (Isamu). Crippling Gaze 15 is in the gray zone between reliable special abilities and superfluous special abilities. By far the most important subtlety is the fact that Crippling Gaze 15 must be used prior to moving. Many people look at this and complain, wishing that it would be used after moving, so that they could rush in and cripple a unit with no prior warning. However, the phase in which this ability is used should be seen not as a disadvantage to the ability, but rather, as an excellent bonus! Consider; if Dünd used Crippling Gaze 15 after moving and before attacking, then what would he do if it failed? Having used his move, he would be forced to remain to endure whatever punishment the vengeful victim decided to inflict on him. But Dünd is not that kind of Doggin. As his personality indicates, he is a tricky Doggin. Because he can move after using Crippling Gaze 15, he can base his decisions on the result of his baleful stare. If the target has been paralyzed with fear, and incapacitated, then Dünd can move in to finish it off, safe from retaliation (unless, of course, the target is a Samurai). If, however, his gaze does not work, then he can scamper off, using his move of six. As an added advantage, he may be able to reach a different unit without any order markers on it, preying on it until the next round. The type of strategy that Dünd's stats suggest is incredibly thematic; he is designed to play like a wolf. He lies in wait for an enemy to come within five spaces of him, then he attacks, not to kill but to cripple. If his intended prey is not affected, then he darts away, to set another ambush or prey on a weaker unit, but when he incapacitates his victim, he can safely move in for the kill. He is also very useful for attacking keypieces that players dump all their Order Markers on, such as Kato Katsuro. Removing their Order Markers can ruin their strategy and possibly allow you to eliminate the figure. Category:Vydar Category:Unique Hero Category:Orm's Return